In Two Days
by Noririn
Summary: *UPDATED* Enishi has comeback nine months after the Jinchuu arc to find the love of his life Kaoru but there is a surprise waiting for him. Will they be able to be togther? This is an E&K fic. Please read and review ^_^
1. The Visitor

Well here I go with my first fic and I hope to get some good reviews. So let me know if you like it ^_^. If not that is ok to. I just caught the writing bug I guess. Anyway this is suppose to be an Enishi and Kaoru fic. What can I say I like this alternate pairing, as far as I know I am not sure of where this fic will be going in its future I have an idea but it is not permanent so well just have to wait and see right! If there are any really bad spelling and grammar errors I am really sorry about that I just wanted to get this story down before I lost my idea.  
  
First off I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything pertaining to it. Ok on with the fic!  
  
"…" actually spoken words  
  
italics- is the people's thoughts  
  
In Two Days  
  
Chapter 1-The visitor  
  
"Though I bear you no ill will, for the sake of my Earthly Justice I must take you victim here."*  
  
"For the sake of my Earthly Justice" … " I must take you victim here."  
  
Kaoru wake's breathing very hard to the point of hyperventilating. "Oh my god it must have been a dream!" Kaoru said to herself. I have not dreamed of that time for a while why now I wonder. His voice why can't seem I get it out of my head it has been almost nine months since Kenshin had rescued me from Enishi. Still sitting on her futon she pulls her knees up to her chest hugging them in an almost fearful matter. With her head resting on top she sighs saying "Why now?"  
  
Disturbing her thought patterns she hears:  
  
"Kaoru…Kaoru are you awake yet?" said a familiar sweet voice from behind the closed door.  
  
"Oh good morning Kenshin." Said Kaoru kind of warily  
  
"Are you alright Kaoru sound in some way distressed, (pauses) is there maybe anything I can do for you right now?" he said with genuine concern.  
  
"Oh no I'm fine Kenshin, I'll be out for breakfast in a little bit" she said trying to sound like her usually self.  
  
"Well I will see you there then", replied Kenshin light heartedly trying to show that he didn't think anything was wrong. I know that there is something bothering her, I can hear it in her voice. I hope that she will tell me when she is ready.  
  
In Kaoru's room with her knees gathered close to her chest and making sure that Kenshin was out of listening distance she began weeping softly.  
  
********************  
  
"So when's Kaoru getting up I am starved!" complained Yahiko making an annoyed expression as he fell back acting half dead.  
  
"I heard that Yahiko! And just for that you can also help Kenshin do the laundry." She said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"WHAT! Come on Kaoru that's not fair!" he yelled.  
  
"Well with the two of you, you both should get it done twice as fast." She said as laughed.  
  
Kenshin thinking. Maybe I was wrong about something bothering her.  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru said interrupting his train of thought "Breakfast smell wonderful thank you making it." She finished with a big smile on her face and thinking. In two day all this waiting will be over. The three of them begin enjoying their morning meal.  
  
********************  
  
Traveling down the road leading to Tokyo Enishi is walking caring two packages. One was his sword while the other held unknown contents. Ahead of him he could finally see the city of Tokyo the place that held a part of his past and hopefully a key to his future. As he pushes his glasses up some and finally step into the city of Tokyo.  
  
I am finally here, and now I will have a chance to start a new life with you Kaoru.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Yes I know the ending for this chapter is kind of lame not to mention the chapter is a little shorter than I expected, sorry. I will have some more up soon though that is if I can get any reviews of people that think that this will turn out to be an interesting fic. So thanks for reading ^_^ bye. 


	2. The Surprise

Well I am back again and because I was shock that I actually receive some reviews I have responded with a new chapter ^_^. I hope that everyone likes this chapter because I have been working really hard on it for the past few days since I first started this story. As always please give me your reviews, because it gives me the reason to write more.  
  
I do not own anything from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
"…" spoken words  
  
'…' are the characters thoughts  
  
In Two Days  
  
Chapter 2- The Surprise  
  
On the streets of Tokyo Kaoru and Yahiko are looking at various flowers for sale.  
  
"Hey Yahiko what do you think about this bunch instead?" Holding a bouquet of irises and some white wild flowers together. She then showed them to Yahiko with a smile. "Do you think Kenshin will like them?" she asked.  
  
"How am I suppose to know," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice and a scowl on his face. "Beside why did you even bring me with you anyway, couldn't you have taken Tae or Tsubame with you in stead. And not to forget that there is Kenshin you know. Yahiko said looking at her with a stern face.  
  
"Yahiko you know that Tae and Tsubame are at the Akabeko working and beside I think you know very well that Kenshin can not help with this decision." She said with a smile.  
  
Off in the distance walked Enishi making his way through the crowds. 'As much as I have thought this through to myself am I really ready to go through with this.' He thought to himself when he noticed something in the far distance. Picking up the pace he tried to make his way closer to what had caught his attention the swaying of a ponytail just like Kaoru's. Realizing that he finally found what he had longed for all these month it made him stop and watch her for a few brief moments. He noticed that she was smiling as she was talking to that annoying boy Yahiko. She has changed somehow even though she was smiling it did not seem genuine but in fact a mask she was portraying to everyone and perhaps even to Himura himself. With this in mind Enishi then turned and began to walk back the way he came and with a fresh memory Kaoru smiling in the sun.  
  
"I will meet with Kaoru later this afternoon instead of waiting for tomorrow." Enishi murmured to himself as a big smile crossed his lips and he walked out of sight.  
  
Felling a little uneasy Kaoru looked up from talking with Yahiko in mid sentence and observed here surrounding as if someone or something with an undeniable presence was watching her.  
  
"Hey Kaoru what is it?" Yahiko said looking a little worried. "You know you have been acting a little funny today, this is usually not like you.  
  
"Of course I'm fine Yahiko, its just all the stress the my one and only student tends to put on me all the time." she said with pretending to be wary and eventually breaking out in to hysterical laughter.  
  
"Hey that not funny Kaoru!"  
  
"Come on Yahiko lets get back to the dojo. Oh an could you have group fresh flowers in this bouquet delivered tomorrow to the Kamiya Dojo please." Kaoru said to the flower vender.  
  
"Of course Kaoru and I hope they will add to the surround of your home." he said with a smile and he receive smile in returned as Kaoru and Yahiko turn to walk home and start their daily chores.  
  
***********************  
  
"Excuse me, but I wanted to know if you had any rooms available." said Enishi in a light but masculine tone smiling to the lady.  
  
"Why certainly sir" replied an older woman maybe in her mid fifties. She was short and a bit plump with her hair tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head with wisps of hair falling on the sides of her face. "So about how long will you be staying sir."  
  
"It will be about a week but no long my stay maybe shorter than that though."  
  
"Very well sir, the bath house is in the back of the establishment, and I will show you to your room. Is there anything else I can do for you today?" she asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Actually there is," Enishi said with a small smile crossing his lips "I would like it if you could have someone deliver this letter for me to only the person that it is addressed to at the Kamiya Dojo as soon as possible." he finish handing her white envelope addressed to Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
"Well of course I will and is there anything else." she asked politely.  
  
"No, that's all and thank you for having this note delivered for me." he replied with an even bigger grin on his face.  
  
"Now that that is taken care I will now show you to your room, please follow me." she motioned for him to follow as she walked down a corridor to the room she had for him. "I hope you enjoy stay with us while you are here in Tokyo and just let me know if you need anything else." she said as she bowed slightly left Enishi to himself.  
  
In the room there was a futon folded up in the corner of the room with a low table almost in the center of the room. On the opposite side of the room from the futon there was a western style desk with a wooden chair and next to it was a chest. Walking around the room there was not much to examine except the window which he open on to be greeted by the view of Sakura trees and a pond that seemed deep than it really was. After examining everything Enishi leaned his sword against the futon in the corner and the package that he carried on the low table in the center of the room. He then proceded to remove his cloak that was wraped around his shoulders and laid it across the desk.  
  
Sighing he open package on the low table and removed various article of clothing for himself and moved another item that was wrapped as a gift to the other end of the table. Pick the items that he wanted for his first meeting with Kaoru later and made his way to the bathhouse.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
At the Kamiya Dojo Kenshin was outside doing the laundry with little Ayame and Suzume giggling and having fun while Kaoru was sweeping up the yard. Kaoru turned to watch Kenshin and the girls do the laundry when she heard a nock at the gate. 'I wonder who that could be. I am not expecting any company today except for that moocher Sano.' She makes her way to the door with her broom still in hand just incase it could be a salesman or some hostile visitor looking for trouble. 'A person could never be to careful even in the Meji era.' she thought to herself as she opened the gate to a teenage boy with short brown hair that look to be about five years than Yahiko.  
  
"Hello is this the Kamiya Dojo?" he asked seeming unsure whether he got the right place or not.  
  
"Why yes it is and is there anything I can do for you," she said smiling 'maybe I will get a new student today.'  
  
"Yes I am here to deliver a letter to a Miss Kaoru Kamiya could tell me if she is here." he replied back relieved that he had gotten the right place.  
  
"Well I am Kaoru." she said kind of giving the boy a questioning look and wonder who would be sending me a letter.  
  
"Here you are mama." He said slightly bowing and turning to walk away.  
  
'Hmm I wonder who would send me a letter.' Leaning the broom against the gate Kaoru began to open the envelope and pulled out the letter and began to read it. Suddenly her eye widen and not looking up so that the other could not see her expression. 'Oh Kami-sama Enishi!'  
  
Ok well that was Chapter 2 and I was surprised that it turned out as long as it had been not like the first chapter. ^_^ I have some good ideas for chapter 3 to. I hope that it will not take as long for me to get the next chapter out. If there are any grammar errors then I am very sorry. Well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. 


	3. The Meeting

Hello everyone I did not expect to get that kind of reaction with chapter 2 sorry about the cliffhanger I did not think it was that big but I guess I was wrong. I am delighted that everyone is enjoying the fic though. I hope that you are ready for this next chapter. This chapter's rating had to go up to pg-13 because I could not help my self from writing one scene. There is also some violence nothing to get an R rating. Then there is some language to. Ok on with the fic.  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
"…" means spoken words  
  
'…' means a characters thoughts  
  
In Two Days  
  
Chapter 3-The Meeting  
  
Leaning his head against the edge of the tub Enishi gave a relaxing sigh enjoying the comforts of the warmth that the water was giving his tense muscle from his recent travels over Japan. 'Finally I will be able to see her again after such a long wait.' Making another sigh he held his breath and closed his teal eyes as he slid down into the warm water of the tub. Immersed in the water various memories flashed across his mind first of his sister Tomoe then of the Battousai and then finally of Kaoru. Creating a small smile on his face he began to raise his head slowly out of the water. As his head breached the surface the water flowed like it was part of a waterfall leaving his hair flat and traveling down the lines of his face to the contours of his neck and the well toned muscles of his chest and once again letting his hair taking its more normal positions. Resting his head once again on the edge of the tub he had begun to think about the confrontation that they had which started their unique relationship.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Like most days Enishi spent a lot of his time on his balcony sitting in his usual chair when he decided to go roam through the house and the grounds since he had noticed that a storm was making it's way here and the only logical thing would to make sure that everything was where it needed to be. When he walked into the kitchen he notice Kaoru wearing her usual yukata with her hair tied up into a ponytail and she was staring out the window. Without hiding his presence by walking quietly he walked up beside her and look out the window with her. Then he pushed up his glasses and said, "You know that he is not coming don't you."  
  
"Your only saying that because you think you have broken Kenshin's spirit." she replied still looking out the window.  
  
"You should think about a your own life now and how to improve not just your so called cooking skills but also yourself instead of that broken shell of a man that killed …" Enishi was unable to finish his sentence when he was suddenly slapped hard across the face and knocking his glasses to the floor. He turned to look at her eyes wide with shock as he realized that she had just hit across the face.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama what have I just done? That selfish bastard he had not right to lecture me about my live when his life is in more ruins than mine!' Kaoru looked at him with rage in her eyes about ready to at anytime. She watched as he instinctively raise one of his hands to his cheek to feel where she had slapped him with shock in his eyes. A soon as she went to strike again Enishi caught her wrist in a tight grasp. "You just hit me!" he said with surprise in his voice and bringing her closer to his body as he stared her in the eyes.  
  
"You deserved it!" Kaoru yell. "How dare you tell me what I should do with my life when you are still bent out on revenge against Kenshin, and then you have the nerve to bring other people into your so called stupid revenge." As Kaoru said the words she could not longer stand his presence in her life and tears of sadness and hatred for Enishi began to role done her face because seeing the way he was act and showing no signs of remorse for what he has done to her and everyone else had finally gotten on her last nerve. Watching her tears and hearing those words an anger began to grow inside of him not from Kaoru slapping him across the face but from the fact that she was treating him like a child and those words had reached some part of him that he was unaware that he still had.  
  
Kaoru then began to struggle against the tight grip on her wrist but not breaking eye contact with him "Is that all you are capable is REVENGE!" Starting to feel the pain in her wrist and the loss of blood to her hand she screamed "LET GO OF ME NOW!" at the top of her lungs. Still struggling against his strong hold she began to strike him across the face again with her other hand, when it was caught in mid swing by another tight grip.  
  
"What do you know about my life and what I have experienced? Nothing!" he yelled back at her, "What little dribble I told the Battousai during our first encounter was nothing compared to all that I have endured." Their eyes where still locked together on each other, while tear where falling from one set, in the other tears threatening to break out, Enishi finally decided he could stand no more and flung Kaoru to the floor in front of the kitchen door.  
  
Landing hard on her side with here yukata falling off her shoulders and leaving her legs exposed Kaoru took this as her chance to get as far away from him for as long as possible. Not believe the show of emotion that she got out of a usually calm almost an ice-cold representation of a human being. Standing next to the window still was Enishi breathing hard with rage still looking at Kaoru in a mass on the floor. When he saw her get up and start running her hair had fallen out of ribbon she used to tie it back and was spilling all over her body she ran for the door leading to the outside. As Kaoru ran out the front door she thought she hear a loud roaring scream but she was not sure being unable to distinguish it from the thundering clouds and not wanting to find out she tried to run faster as fear grew inside of her.  
  
After screaming at the top of his lungs with no other way to vent his rage, he clasped to the floor. With his palms out in front of him and the rest of his weight on his knees Enishi let his head fall to his chest and began panting heavily. 'How could that woman bring out such a reaction in me? I am usually in complete control what the hell is happening.' Not wanting to think about it anymore he got back on his feet and head out the kitchen door and to the balcony to see where she had disappeared the one that unleashed this expected emotional out burst and to watch the rainfall.  
  
To Kaoru if felt like she had been running forever and the rain was not helping her mud was now covering her bare feet. As she continued to run deeper into the forest on the island she suddenly slipped falling face first into the ground, exhausted from all the running she managed to lift herself off the ground and tried to wipe as much mud from her face as possible realizing that it was not helping she mad here way to a near by tree. Feeling very cold now from being soak Kaoru gathered her knees to her chest and murmured "Enishi I wish you would let me understand." 'Did I just hear my name?' She then fell asleep from overexertion.  
  
Up on the balcony Enishi was waiting to see her return, 'Damn it! It has been over an hour where the hell is she?'  
  
"Kaoru!" he called "Damn it!" Enishi yelled as he ran from his room down the stair and though the still open door. With only streaks of lightning giving him his only source of light and the clashes of thunder drowning out most of his calls. He had manage to find her slumped up against a tree after almost two hours of searching. "Oh Kami" he said softly realizing that this was partly his fault. Just by looking at her he could tell that she was covered in mud with leaves sticking out of her hair.  
  
"Kaoru" he called "Come on Kaoru wake up." He said as he put his hand on her bare shoulder to help shake he awake, but removed his had quickly as he felt how cold her skin was and that she shivering. He then quickly gathered her up in his arms made his way back to the house. Still shivering Kaoru felt a warm presence next to her freezing body and she curled up into that warmth as much as possible, by her actions Enishi became a little startle and quicken his pace back to the house so that they both could get out of this rain.  
  
(End Flashback for now)  
  
Slightly yawning 'I believe it's time I go meet Kaoru' he though still with a smile on his face even though that was the encounter that started every thing it was a bit unexpected he was surprised nonetheless at how bold, strong, defiant she was on that day. That was part of what attracted him the other part was her understanding of his reasoning she listened to him something that no else had attempted to do and she did that with no signs of pity. Standing up he grabbed the towel that he had placed on a stool no to far away from the tub and stepped out. After drying off he put on his usually pants an undershirt but instead of the usual outer shirt that he would wear he pulled on as shirt that was about the same length but a little longer with shorter sleeves rolled so that they were leveled at his wrist leave the bath house with his dirty thing under one arm retrieving his shoes he returned to his room to finish preparing for his long waited reunion with Kaoru.  
  
***********************  
  
'I wonder who this could be from' she thought as she rip open the letter's envelope and unfolded the letter and began to read it's contents:  
  
Dear Kaoru,  
  
I have come to Tokyo to see you. I would like it if you would meet me on the bridge that is crossing the river before the sunsets. I will be waiting for you.  
  
Enishi  
  
'Oh Kami-sama Enishi!' Kaoru's eyes widen and she remained frozen in place as if time had stop. Then almost shaking her head to knock some sense into herself she was back in the present. 'I don't know what to do now but I must see him, it has been so long I wonder how he has change.' With that in mind she folded the letter up and placed it in her kimono and reaches for her broom and walks to put it way after that she walks to the gate to leave to meet Enishi.  
  
"Kaoru" called Kenshin with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Yes Kenshin, is something wrong?" trying to hide her both her joy and worry over what is about to happen when the two of them finally meet.  
  
"Where are you going? If you don't mind me asking?" he said with a curious look in his eyes. 'He does not need to know that Enishi has come back to Tokyo. Oh Kami what do I tell him? I know! I wish I did not have to lie to him like this.'  
  
"I have to go to Mrs. Yanakata about my new kimono so that it will be ready in two days. Ok Kenshin?" she said as if everything was all right.  
  
"Oh of course then I hope it turns out well." he smiled at her 'I have a feeling something is wrong I hope that it is just my imagination.' He then stood from his washing and drying his hands and walked over to her. Her heart almost stopped as she saw he was coming over to her direction. He then wrapped in a warm embrace that almost tore her heart in two as she returned the embrace back. "I will see you when you return ok?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ok." she replied back softly as they ended their hug and Kenshin returned back to his laundry and Kaoru when to meet Enishi with a feeling of guilt and tears ready to spill over in her eyes.  
  
***********************  
  
'I wonder which way he is coming he should have been more specific in his letter. I am so scare right now that I don't know what to do.' She began looking at the river. 'I have to have patience.' she let out a deep sigh.  
  
'She looks beautiful.' as he was admiring her from the distance to make sure that no one had followed her to their meet place. "It's time." He said to himself as he began walking in her direction.  
  
"Is he even coming?" she whispered to herself resting her hands on the brick wall and leaning over a little farther to see if she could see her reflection. A hand then grabbed her wrist quickly and began to lead her down the other side of the bridge. She was about to scream when she noticed who it was. 'Enishi!'  
  
Moving quickly but not running he lead her off of the bridge and down to the riverbank. Turning quickly he continue to walk until they were under the bridge and stopped as quickly as the movements had started. Kaoru was not prepared for his sudden stop as she continued to travel past him until she felt a gentle pull on her arm. She had found herself falling against his hard chest and into a tight embraced. She flung her arms around his neck returned the tight embrace.  
  
"Eni…" she started to call his name but was stopped by his passionate bruising kiss on her delicate lips. Moments had past before they finally broke apart. Enishi finally loosening his hold on her looked at her with a largest smile on his face that she had ever seen.  
  
"Do you know how much I have missed you Kaoru? I have come here to Tokyo to take you with me to start a new life." Enishi said as he was looking into her eyes, but he then notice that she had begun cry. Still looking into teal eyes she was unable to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" he said with concern forming on his face. "Why are you crying?" She tried to push herself away from him, but was stopped as his embrace tighten slightly not trying to scare her.  
  
"I was not sure if I would ever see you again." she cried  
  
"What do you mean, why would you even think that? What is it? Kaoru talk to me please." Enishi asked trying not to yell and unable to suppress this feeling he had in the center of chest and the worry that was in his voice. This time Kaoru manage to get out of his hold and she backed away trembling in as she said  
  
"Enishi in two days I'm suppose to get married."  
  
**********************  
  
Well this ends chapter 3. I am very sorry about the cliffhanger though, but I hope you also liked this chapter because it was a little hard to I was not sure about how every thing would go but I am pleased with the way every thing turned out. So let me know what you think ok. Well that is about for this message but chapter 4 will be out soon.  
  
Bye ^_^ 


	4. The Count Down Begins

Hi I am back after a very long break from this fic. I am sorry it took so long I had some trouble trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this next chapter and I also had classes this summer. I was going to post this last Friday but I had to go to the hospital was not a very pleasant thing. Anyway if you to contact with me about when next chapter will be out, or just to give me a kick in the butt or anything like that here is my email address nyu_al@yahoo.com and my AIM is ladynyual ok well that is about it. On with the next chapter I hope you like it. ^_^  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
'.' means thoughts  
  
"." spoken words  
  
In Two Days  
  
Chapter 4-The Count Down begins  
  
"Oh Kami what will I do now? I never thought I would see Enishi again." Kaoru whispered to herself as she stood at the front of the gate to the dojo. 'Maybe if I make my way fast enough across the yard Kenshin will not see me till it is time for dinner.' Taking a deep breath Kaoru opened the door and hurried across the yard and to the house. As she removed her sandals her heart stop when she noticed that Kenshin laying out the table for dinner. "Welcome back Kaoru-dono dinner is ready and waiting. By the way how did your." Kenshin suddenly stopped what he was saying and the smile slowly slipped from his face and he had let a bowl crash to the floor as he looked at her disheveled form. She looked like worn doll that was thrown into the river; the front kimono around the knees was dirty with what look mud and grass stains and her socks where brown and still wet with mud. What caught his eye first was the tear streak down her face. "Kaoru are you alright what happened?" he asked with worry and concern on his face and in his eyes. "Kenshin I ." was all Kaoru could say as she looked into Kenshin eyes 'what will I do, oh Kami I don't know what to do?' About ready to break down and fall to the floor Kaoru felt a pair of arms gently lift her off her feet. "Kenshin what are you doing?" she asked questioning and a little surprised. "First I am taking you to the bath so that you can clean yourself up and then after you have eaten we will talk." Replied with a small smile on his face. "I can walk by myself you know Kenshin" Kaoru said sounding a little annoyed. "I know you can, but it is not often that I am able to hold you like this Kaoru." Kenshin whisper in her ear his lips barely touching her ear lobe. Putting on a weak smile to show that see was ok but inside Kaoru's heart began to feel like it was being torn apart by everything around her. "Kenshin where are Yahiko and Sano I thought that they would be here when I got back?" Kaoru asked trying to change the subject. "Well Yahiko is at the Akabeko because Tsubame is not feeling well so he offered to help out, and Sano is out gambling trying to win some money to pay off his depts." Kenshin said with a smile. Kaoru couldn't help but start giggling at the fact that Sano was trying to pay off his depts again. Then she realized that 'We are alone together!' as Kenshin opened the bathhouse door.  
  
***********************  
  
'Battousia!' was the only thing that was repeated over and over in Enishi's thoughts and in his mind an image of Kenshin smiling next Kaoru fueled his rage. Enishi had made brief stop back at the inn to pick up what he thought he had no need of earlier, his sword, and went out to the forest that was just out side of Tokyo. Trying to work off his frustration and anger about the recent news he had received but only and hour ago. The only thing on his mind were the words that came from Kaoru's lips 'Enishi in two days I'm suppose to get married.' Every time that those words repeated through his mind his anger grew fueling his hatred and empowering his every motion as he various Watoujutsu techniques. All Enishi could say was "Why!" over and over again quietly at first but steadily getting louder as he continued his movements. "Why the Battousia!" he screamed at the top of his lungs finally striking a tree with a powerful kick and sword combination splintering the midsection and causing it to fall. Afterward Enishi dropped his sword and fell to his knee and looked up at the sky remembering the first meeting that he and his beloved Kaoru had had in nine months.  
  
(Flashback finally the part everyone is waiting for ^_^)  
  
Everything started to go wrong when she started crying. "What is it?" he said with concern forming on his face. "Why are you crying?" She tried to push herself away from him, but was stopped as his embrace tighten slightly not trying to scare her.  
  
"I was not sure if I would ever see you again." she cried.  
  
"What do you mean, why would you even think that? What is it? Kaoru talk to me please." Enishi asked trying not to yell and unable to suppress this feeling he had in the center of chest and the worry that was in his voice. This time Kaoru manage to get out of his hold and she backed away trembling in as she said  
  
"Enishi in two days I'm suppose to get married." after saying that put her hands up to her mouth and tried to muffle her sobs as Enishi stood about five feet away from her not moving or saying anything.  
  
"What." was the only thing that could pass between Enishi's lips at that moment his teal eyes focused yet not focused in a wide glance on Kaoru shaky form for what seemed like hours but only a few seconds had passed. Enishi returned from his daze when he had noticed that Kaoru had fallen to her knees with her right hand still covering her mouth and the other was placed behind her as brace to support her weight. Enishi cover the distance between them quickly and kneeled in front of her trying to keep calm from the recent shock. But inside there was a small fire starting to burn fighting the old ash that now cover the old hatred that he once held in his heart it burned anew for this man who ever he was that had become his rival for Kaoru's affections.  
  
"Kaoru, look at me." he said her name with passion but that passion had a lack of feeling and was reflecting the sadness that had yet to awaken to his true feelings. Kaoru just turned her head to left and down trying to avoid the next few moment 'I wish that I had never have come to this meeting, what will he do when he finds out that it is Kenshin?' She felt her heart tight in her agony of what to do right now the present moment.  
  
"Kaoru I need to know who it is now please look at me." Enishi said with a growing fear of the possibilities and what he hoped would was not the conclusion 'Please Kami-sama don't let it be' was all that he could think of as he spoke to Kaoru. He then gently used one hand to remove her hand from her mouth and lifted her face so that their eyes would meet. As soon as he had touched her, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Open your eyes" she heard him say and as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him she saw something familiar the look in his eyes they still held the passion and love for her that they had earlier but there was something else they were slowly beginning to whisper vengeance. Tears were still running down her face slowly and his touch was both desire and not. 'I thought I would never see you again' was all she could think of.  
  
Unable to stand the silence any longer she spoke with her feelings "During our last days on the island you never said you would come for me, you did even let me know that you were alright, I waited for you to send me some sort of word that you would..." Her tears started flow with more force at the thought that she was abandoned.  
  
"How could you think I would abandon you!" he said with now anger in his voice and beginning to show on his face not want to fight about the subject of abandonment he got straight to the point. "Tell me who you are suppose to marry in two days! It couldn't possibly be that guy name Sanosuke or is it someone I do not know, Kaoru you need to tell me who it is." as he said this he was searching for conclusions on who it could possibly be other than Kenshin, he started to become eractic and his grip on Kaoru's hand had tighten slight trying not to scare her but not will to release the only thing that he had left in his life. "I am not leaving Tokyo without you Kaoru, I realized that I need you in my life. Please tell me who you are going to marry." as Enishi said those word he pulled Kaoru in a one armed embrace and intertwined his fingers with the hand he removed from her mouth.  
  
Letting her tears flow freely Kaoru let her headrest on Enishi's shoulder "Enishi I can't I just can't." she said with choked sobs.  
  
"Kaoru I must know because as I said before I am not leaving Tokyo without you." In a small weak voice she whispered the name that has changed both of their lives more than once "Kenshin" was all that she could say. As soon as his name was uttered Enishi dropped his arm from around Kaoru and let go of her hand and all he could do was look at her for a long time until he stood pulling Kaoru to her feet as well. He then looked at Kaoru with mixed emotion inside there was a feeling of betrayal and love for the woman standing before him and hatred for the man waiting for her back at the dojo. 'I will deal with him myself and this time he will not win.'  
  
"I want you to meet me at this same bridge tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. we need to talk," he said as he started to walk back up to the street when he turned back around "if you do not come I will come and get you." was the last thing he said as he looked back at Kaoru she was still crying but he had to get away before he did something drastic not to her but to HIM before he had time to think things through himself.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
'I am not going to wait till tomorrow I must see her tonight.' with that in mind Enishi got back to his feet and grabbed his sword along with his jacket that he had on earlier and went back to the inn to clean himself up for his unannounced visit.  
  
Ok Ok I know that this is another cliffhanger and I am sorry. Please review my story so that I know that I still have readers and also to let me know what you think about this new chapter ok I will have chapter five out as soon as possible and maybe sooner if I get reviews ^_^. I hope I still have readers. 


	5. Longing

Ok well it is time for a new chapter don't you think. ^_^ I just got into this writing mode today so that is just great and I hope it last until I can bring out another one real soon. I would tell you more about this chapter it would just be better if you read it yourself.  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I am poor and highly in dept you won't get anything if you sue.  
  
'.' means thoughts  
  
"." means spoken word  
  
In Two Days  
  
Chapter 5-Longing  
  
As Kaoru sat in the bath she let her mind wonder over both the men in her life right now. 'At one point I believe I truly did loved Kenshin but after Enishi and the Jinchuu that had failed things were different. Before I would have done anything for him, I went to Kyoto for Kami's sake. But things had been different since Kyoto to, now that I think about it. Kenshin would express his feelings to me more but, he was also the same in his actions towards me and sometimes even more distant and cold.' She sighed softly to herself about her thoughts and started to sink further into the tub when she heard a light knock on the door.  
  
"Kaoru" Kenshin said as he heard the sloshing of the water against the wall of the tub.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin" came the reply from behind the door.  
  
"Are you ready to eat now?" he said with sort of cold but concerned voice.  
  
"I will be out in just a few minutes if that's ok Kenshin" replied Kaoru as she felt a wave of nervousness wrap around her.  
  
"Well call me when you are ready and I will carry back to the house." with that said Kenshin walked back to the main house.  
  
Bringing her knees to her chest Kaoru shivered uncontrollably as her mind raced with thoughts of a man that she had missed dearly. Breathing deeply she tried to pull her shaken emotions together long enough to leave the bathhouse. Rising out of the warm water that no longer loaned her anymore of its comforted. She slowly dressed herself in a clean yukata and opened the door, not seeing Kenshin anywhere she sighed and proceed to go the main house. Once in the house she headed for her room only to be stopped by Kenshin voice.  
  
"I thought you would call for me to come and carry you back to the house." he said as he watched her turn around in surprise. 'She looks so frail as if a light breeze could turn her to dust.' Distress and pity hit him all at once just at the image she portray, but his gaze did not change the look in his eyes was cold and harsh.  
  
"I am sorry Kenshin but..." she was cut off from her words as Kenshin promptly lifted her off her feet and changed direction to where he had already laid out dinner. She started to struggle against him trying to get away to go anywhere fear had seized her thoughts of what was to come next. Kenshin just tighten his hold upon her slim body as she tried to free herself.  
  
"Release me Kenshin!" she yelled. "I said let me go, where are you taking me?!"  
  
"You need to eat Kaoru-dono and we must talk." with that he gave her a stern look and constricted his hold on her even more to emphasis his point. 'Why is she being so difficult?' With her hands she tried to push herself away from him.  
  
"I am not hungry. I just want to go to my room and be alone!" she said as they enter the room. Kenshin place Kaoru in front of where the food was laid out on the table, the smell of the fresh steamed rice and fish was so tempting to her yet making so sick to her stomach she did not know if she wanted to eat or be sick. While she was looking at the food Kenshin had sat down next to her to make sure she would not leave with out eating a little something and answer a few questions. As he began to serve her some rice and fish he noticed that she just staring down at the floor. Placing the food in front of her she looked up at him for a moment then down at the bowl of rice and fish moving her had she picked up a set of chop sticks and began playing with her food.  
  
'It is time to start.' With a sigh he looked at her playing with her food. "Kaoru" he said as he watched her stiffen from the sound of his voice. "What happen to you today after you left?" She turned to face him but was unable to speak. 'I don't know what to do but what ever I do I cannot involve Enishi not now.' They just sat there in silence looking at each other.  
  
"I. I had a run in with an old student of mine." She finally said quivering.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" he replied in a cold even tone but his eyes glowed with a fire.  
  
"No." she then looks away and closes her eyes. There was a sound of movement from behind her and then arms were wrapping around her and pulling her close to his body. She fell into the embrace like a doll being held by a child. Her arms lay at her side unwilling to return the embrace. She could feel tears once again flow down her face as her head lay on his chest in the crook of his neck. Kenshin slowly turned her around so that he could see her face; the rims of her eyes were red from those silent tears she was shedding. 'Why are you crying don't you know that I am here for you that I . that I love you.' Unable to say to say what was on his mind he brought her doll like form close to him and put his forehead against hers. Fire red bangs framing his face were gently brushing against her cheeks mixing in with her tears causing her to open her eyes. A soft sigh escaped Kaoru's lips as they looked into each other's eyes. Noticing her lips as they parted he could feel the breath that had escaped when she sighed. 'She is tired.' He thought as she closed her eyes again. Slowly moving closer to her he touched his lips to hers gently like a feather in the wind.  
  
"I love you Kaoru." He whispered across her lips as he increased the kiss use all the hidden passion in his soul. Kaoru's eyes flashed open at the moment she heard those words to meet his purple gaze gone behind close eyelids. Arms tightening the embrace once more trying to make two bodies as one, the pain in her heart was tearing her mind apart between two men causing tears to flow more freely. The strength that she lacked earlier returned as she tried to break the kiss that was wanted so long ago. She placed her hand on Kenshin's chest and began pushing him away from her, feeling the hold on her tighten more she pushed harder.  
  
"Kenshin please." was all she could say before he slip his tongue between her parted lips. 'Oh Kami-sama not now please not now.' As Kenshin deepens the kiss it was all Kaoru could do to stop him until he released her. Both breathing hard Kaoru placed her hands on her chest trying to calm down, standing Kenshin once again lifted her up off the floor and carried her out the doorway and towards her room.  
  
Looking down at her he saw nothing but confusion and fear. "You should rest now Kaoru and tomorrow we will talk some more." He said with a small smile on his face. Entering her room he place her on the futon, that he had laid out while she was bathing, and pull the cover over her gently and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Good night Kaoru" He said as he turned and left the room and closing the door behind him. 'Now to try and see if I can find out what happened earlier today.' Leaving the house he walk into the yard and look up at the night sky. There was no moon loaning its light to the sleeping world but the stars shined bright with life as he walked out the gate. Making sure it was safe enough to leave he locked up the gate and headed to town for answers.  
  
***********************  
  
Later that night:  
  
As Kaoru turned onto her back from her troubled dream someone entered her room quietly. Looking down at her sleeping form he could feel his anger slipping away and his heart lighten. 'She was always so beautify when she sleeps.' Crossing the span of the room quickly but quietly he kneeled next to her and watch her facial expressions. In the starlight she looked so troubled. Moving closer he laid his sword that he was carrying on the floor next to her futon and used a calloused hand to move some hair out of her face. From there he moved his hand from her hair to her shoulder and traveled down her the length of her arm and interlaced his fingers with hers. With his arm lightly draped across her body lay down on his side next to her.  
  
In a hushed voice he whispered. "Kaoru." Trying to gently wake her from her sleep. Once again he called her name this time letting his face lean in close to her as he watch the light movement of her eyelids and the slow movements of her lips. She was saying some thing but what was she saying. Moving closer he heard her soft voice and smiled as he kissed her.  
  
This turned out to be one emotional chapter I hoped you like it, because I enjoyed writing it. I must acknowledge the song that gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. The name is "Amethyst Remembrance" in case you wanted to know. ^_^ I know that this is the first update that I have done since well forever and I am very sorry about that **bows**. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews from the last chapter so please continue to review. I am now off to work on chapter 6. ^_^ 


End file.
